


更无别法

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 除了这个瞬间，他再不能有其他任何证据证明命运对他们早有安排。*NV/新VV/DV*科幻au，梗来自海伯利安





	更无别法

终端响起时尼禄正在做梦。

他挣扎了几下，看到自己的房间被柔和的橙色光整个照亮。睡眠不足造成的反应迟钝让他感觉指尖麻木，但墙上凌晨三点十五分的数字还是清晰地印在眼中。他不知道这个时候会有什么紧急情况需要处理。

他眨眨眼，问虚拟管家有什么事，使劲揉眼强迫自己清醒，感觉橙色光正在眼皮里留下闪烁的蓝黑色块。

屏幕上，一份最优先级别的报告亟待确认。

尼禄彻底惊醒。他僵在凌晨三点十五分的夜里，盯着橙黄色的墙壁战栗，然后从床上摔下来。

尼禄迅速收拾好自己推门而出。他打开光学遮蔽系统，确认防爆门的方位。现在正在下雨，空气里有种潮气，彗尾拖在他头上，一切和往常别无二致，港口空荡，漆黑的夜空里三个巨大的苍白月亮占据整片天空，最靠近地平线的一个几乎遮天蔽日，曲面在视野里变成两条不相交的平行线，边缘如瀑布般坠出视野。

尼禄默念着那个牢房的编号，感觉自己变成了一只深海鱼，随着“维吉尔”这个名字，往事尽数浮上海面。

尼禄第一次见到维吉尔是在军校。非战时他作为客座指导，刚好教尼禄所在的班。那是战略模拟室，尼禄从公元一九四三年的旧地库尔斯克归来，头昏脑胀，筋疲力尽，慢半拍地意识到模拟舱的软椅是如此舒适，鼻尖还能嗅到刺鼻的硝烟味儿，感觉遥远漫长的国境线还近在眼前。

“睁开眼睛，站起来。”内置通讯波段里，维吉尔冰冷的声音将他刺醒：“你们像虫子窝进烂苹果。”

他明明也在库尔斯克呆了两个月，但却没有任何不适，意识清醒，脊背挺直，抬腿迈出模拟舱，如往常那样走到前方，转过身正对自己的学生，像扇骨霎然展开。

这绝对不正常。尼禄努力走出直线，突然想到据说安全部门审判犯人时也会用到类似装置，低温贮藏受审者的身体，重连他们的感官和交流线路，在各种场景模拟中实时跟踪他们的脑活动，直到举行一场秘密审判。尼禄差点就被安全部门招走，但他的人格测试没有通过。

尼禄打起精神，第一个向维吉尔敬礼。他的老师如往常那样板着脸，尼禄笔直地站着，余光注意到列队有空隙。有人再也没醒来。虽然他们自入校就签了免责协议，但同伴的减员还是让尼禄一阵反胃。他又想到雪线和那些钢铁履带。

维吉尔不啰嗦，把每个人的评价表直接填好，要他们自己查看。“B以下的人，如果下次还是这个等级就自己离开。还有，”他的视线从首排的尼禄掠过，“不要给我发通讯。”他的眼睛是一种很淡的蓝灰色，对视时却总让尼禄脖子后面的寒毛立起，感觉自己是古式反应堆里崩溃聚变的氚氘核。

宣布解散后，维吉尔从手腕解下自己摘下的项链，重新戴回脖子上。他转过身，发现尼禄还在原地，紧张得像正在挑战缺氧极限。

“有事？”

“那条讯息是我给您发的……很抱歉。”

维吉尔皱眉，调出他的档案，像是第一次知道自己手下还有这样一个学生，于是尼禄颇失落地意识到他还没有足够出色。

在前两次的战略模拟中，尼禄注意到有陌生人潜入了内网。战略模拟训练中，除学员和导师外的所有人物都应该是随机生成，因此连续两次遇到同一个模样的NPC概率可忽略不计：在阿金库尔[1]，他是尼禄身边的那个弓箭手，在塔尔西斯[2]，他如幽灵从陨坑中浮现。尼禄本以为那是入侵者，便在第二次模拟后告知维吉尔。然而刚才在库尔斯克，他目睹维吉尔和那个人亲吻。

他的老师在战略模拟中游刃有余，而学生们幼稚无趣，能不被巨量信息流冲坏脑子就是极限，维吉尔就算想把恋人放进来约会也没什么。现在他面颊发烫，明白了自己是在干涉维吉尔的私人事务。

“你看到了。”

维吉尔平静的目光下，尼禄找不到自己的舌头了。

“……对不起。”

尼禄看到维吉尔在翻看他的档案。他自暴自弃，想或许维吉尔想把自己赶回家。感谢超距传送技术，明天他可能就要缩在自己的小床上哭了。他从很小的时候就没有再哭过了。但如果是灰溜溜地被赶回家，唉，他没有这个把握。

但维吉尔神态如常，“男孩，你没有做错事。暂时没有。”

某件事的重要性根本就不却决于它是否经常复现。世界存在的无限延续的全部时间中，有时候只出现过一次的事要比每日每时甚至每分每秒都在重复的更重大。

尼禄因这次谈话被结束指导的维吉尔挑走，成为他的直属部下，一路高升至副官，直接照顾他的生活起居，非战时还要生不如死地和书记官一起做文书处理。当他剪短了头发拔高了个子甚至成为别人口中的_那个维吉尔的入幕之宾_，终于有资格死个明白，得知了这场尴尬对话背后的秘密。

“你应该知道脑波备份。”

尼禄点点头。

“所以你看到的那个人是我的一部分。”

尼禄彻底傻了眼，艰难地咽下_你竟然自己和自己谈过恋爱_这句感慨，呆了足足好几秒才回了句：“我以为备份会和本体长得很像。”

“他不完全是备份，他是我，尼禄，他逆时间而来。”

冰凉的星光穿过透明的天花板照在床单上，尼禄第一次得知维吉尔有一个兄弟。

维吉尔和自己的兄弟不应该一同活着降生。他们完全相反，就像正物质和反物质，或者说他们的代码一个是加号一个是减号。于是在同归于尽之前，父亲在维吉尔的身上置放了一个保险：逆熵场。”

“逆、逆什么？”

“你该庆幸我不是你的理论老师。”

“没有老师会——”尼禄卡了壳，会把自己的学生拐上床？还是被学生撞见自己和自己接吻？

多年前，尼禄在战略模拟训练中多次撞见维吉尔和一个黑发男人接吻、做爱。自从尼禄知道了他的存在，那个男人变本加厉，像战场中的幽灵，踏着露水前来，轻吻维吉尔的狙击镜，对慌忙移开视线的可怜年轻人露出怜悯的微笑。

即使是和维吉尔确定关系之前，他也曾多次出现，就好像要在维吉尔最得用的左右手面前炫耀一般，有时他有事要传达，打开的超光速通讯中却只能模糊的噪音，尼禄就意识到，维吉尔又在他碰触不到的世界里，就像当年在战争的怒吼中，他目睹两人的性爱，维吉尔打开双腿，抓紧男人脑后半长的黑发，尘雪与风暴瞬间变得遥远。

任何一样东西都是朝着混乱和破败发展，而这个度量混乱和破败的函数值就是熵。维吉尔降生没多久就被放入逆熵场，从此他的时间不是向前的，而是随着时间轴倒退。

他的成长是从临死到刚出生、从成熟一点点变得年轻。而他的兄弟拥有正常的时间顺序，从活着到死去，从小长到大。只有这样两个人才能一起活下去。

维吉尔的记忆因此每天都需要补充。他不记得昨天做了什么，知道得越来越少，力量也越来越弱，因此最完整的那个维吉尔将自己切分备份，每天早上把维吉尔忘掉的记忆传输过来，确保他正常生活。

从此所有新认识的人都只是过客，因为他们都不在维吉尔的过去里，其他人的过去是维吉尔的未来。

“所以你每天都要重新认识我一次！怪不得你早上心情总是不好。”尼禄哑了嗓子，“你还越来越年轻，越来越幼稚。”

维吉尔反驳，“即使是现在，我也要比你年龄更大。”

“所以你不能和自己的兄弟相见。不然你们都会消失？”

“我不知道。没有人知道会发生什么。”

“好吧，我会注意排查你的访客名单。你的兄弟叫什么？”

“但丁。他叫但丁。”

“维吉尔，”尼禄还是不习惯直呼他的名字，不知道怎么回事，这几个音节一说出口就觉得浑身不自在，“我还是挺开心的……你告诉我这些。”

“一切都得等价，尼禄，忠诚和功绩得有所回报。”维吉尔说：“我没有什么非拒绝不可的理由。”

距诺依曼在数学上证明生命的本质不是物质，而是物质的组织形式，一种有自我复制能力的信息处理系统[3]已经一万五千年，银河系早已成为人的后花园，全息可视频道层叠着铺满真空，这是淘金热的时代，任何怪病都能等到一个理论去解释，神和命运没有存在的机会。

后来尼禄终于意识到为什么V对他抱有怜悯。一切小心排查都没用，就算尼禄从来没找到过那个叫但丁的人，甚至怀疑他是否存在，他也能在某一天不知道从哪儿冒出来，那从未谋面的两兄弟似是中了邪，尼禄从没见过那样的火焰以那样的热度在维吉尔的眼中燃烧过，尼禄是阿洛伊斯夜奔前必须推开的窗子，呆呆地站在原地，眼看着两个人的指尖对撞，从此失去了自己的爱人。

已经很晚了。牢门向两侧滑开，尼禄盯着里面的黑发青年，他不像是囚犯，未穿囚衣，没有监视手环，瘦弱而苍白，坦诚道：“我没想过我们会在这里相见。”

尼禄死死地盯着他，用鞋跟磕下墙角的按钮。自维吉尔和但丁一起消失后，尼禄建造了这个牢房，试图拦下在时间流中穿梭的V。

“看来你没见过这个未来，嗯？”

“我不能确定什么是未来。”V向后靠上牢房的墙壁，随意而放松，不像阶下囚倒像在巡视国土。“我们甚至不能确定未来是什么意思。它可能是一系列概率，也可能是决定分支的多元宇宙——”

“我不管它是什么！我知道你是什么就够了。你是V，是维吉尔的一部分，有他所有的记忆。”

“是的，尼禄，我记得。”他叹道：“我的确这么和你说过。”

“你记得。那你为什么不告诉我？”尼禄说：“你知道的，我和其他人不一样，我不怕被你扔掉、忘掉。但你为什么不告诉我？……告诉我一切会在那天结束，我可以接受的！”

“尼禄，你知不知道索契尼派？”V微笑：“那是旧地的一个异端教派。他们认为神是能力有限的存在，要随着宇宙变得越加复杂而学习成长，所以命运不是默示的，某个瞬间的选择会造成什么后果人在选择时无法得知，要等人自己选择之后才能知道。在今天之前，我不知道维吉尔会在哪天结束。”

“我将要开始了。”V走上前，眼睛亮如火光下流淌的水银：“告诉我吧，一切将在哪天结束？”

视线被泪水模糊，尼禄哽咽着，说你要找到我，你一定要找到我，从未如此信念坚定又如此绝望，意识到除了这个瞬间，他再不能有其他任何证据证明命运对他们早有安排。

end

[1]1415年10月25日，英王亨利五世再次重创兵力远胜于己的法军。  
[2]塔尔西斯高原，位于火星赤道、水手峡谷的西边，是巨大的火山高原。  
[3]诺依曼《计算机与人脑》


End file.
